


Till Death Do Us Part

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Car Accidents, Dylan is their child, Hurt, M/M, Married Thominho, Sad, Sad Ending, thomas dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to cinema gone wrong, and this is the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a middle of the semester break, so I thought, why not write?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story, they belong to James Dashner, except Dylan and Britt, they belong to each other. Brylan ftw.

Minho woke up groaning, his body pulsing in pain. The sedatives were wearing off. Medical device that was attached to him gave a constant beeping. He was slightly confused when he took in the white surroundings of a hospital room with him laying on one of the beds. His mind still foggy from just being awake.

Until he remembered.

Thomas was gone.

_As Minho walked with his friends towards the basketball court along the hallway, he saw a brown-haired boy struggled to juggle all the books and stationeries in his arms, until it all crumpled and fell onto the ground into a pile of mess._

_Minho stepped forward and helped collecting the stuffs littered all over the ground. The brown-haired guy looked up at him with the most beautiful brown eyes Minho ever saw in mild confusion before it shone with appreciation._

_They both stood up and Minho handed the stuff to the other, “Here!”_

_“Thanks!”_

_“You new around here, Greenie?” Minho would have remembered if he ever saw a cute face._

_The guy seemed confused with the nickname but he answered anyway, “Yeah… just moved in this neighborhood.”_

_“Well, welcome! Name’s Minho.” he reached forward his right hand, a small quirk on his lips._

_“Thomas.” Thomas smiled and shook Minho’s hand._

_“Yo, Minho! You coming?” Alby hollered from the corner._

_“Yeah! Coming!” Minho answered, “So… I’ll see you around, Thomas.” Minho dashed past Thomas to join his friend._

_“See you!” Thomas gave a small wave to the retreating figure of Minho, a small smile plastered on his face._

The doctor had announced to him the news hours ago.

_“I’m sorry, we did all we could, but he lost too much blood.”_

There was a hint of sympathy in the voice of the doctor. Minho remembered the pity he saw in the doctor’s and nurses’ eyes. They were forced to inject the sedative because Minho went rampant from the world-crumbling news. Minho’s eyes flickered towards to TV as it broadcasted a breaking news.

“This just in. A few hours ago, a drunk lorry driver drove into the passenger side of a Toyota on the 4th street of Maze District, at the time the Toyota had a driver and a passenger on board. It was announced by the hospital, the passenger of the Toyota has sustained lethal injuries and has passed away, the name of the victim was—” _Click!_

Minho placed the remote back onto the bedside table with the hand that wasn’t in a cast, he sighed.

He shuffled around into a more comfortable position. His body may be in pain, but nothing beats the emptiness in his heart.

Not when a big piece of him was gone.

_It was the post-graduation senior prom._

_The crowd swayed along to the soothing voice of Taylor Swift._

_“Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.”_

_Minho smiled fondly at Thomas as they too swayed to the music on the wide dance floor, Minho’s arms circled Thomas’s waist and Thomas’s arms thrown over Minho’s broad shoulders, Thomas smiled back._

_“I’ll be waiting, all that’s left to do is run.”_

_Minho’s eyes darted towards Thomas’s lips when Thomas unconsciously licked his dry lips, his eyes darted back to Thomas’s brown doe eyes that shined with fondness and adoration._

_“You’ll be the prince and I’ll be the princess.”_

_Minho slowly leaned towards Thomas, he could feel the warmth of Thomas’s breath on his cheeks, the moles of Thomas’s face getting more pronounced as Minho descended._

_“It’s a love story, baby, just say… yes…”_

_Both of their eyes closed as their lips touched, one of Thomas’s hand came up to cup Minho’s face. Minho tightened the hold on Thomas’s waist as he deepen the kiss, cherishing this moment forever._

The door opened with a click, Minho directed his gaze from the pale white walls of the room to the direction of the noise. He saw the familiar tuff of blonde hair.

“Mates… he’s awake.” Minho could hear the accented voice talking to the people outside the room.

Soon, one by one their… _his_ close friends came in.

“I’m sorry for—” Newt started.

“No, stop,” Minho’s voice croaked, “don’t say it,” a wave of sadness washed through him.

Newt looked taken aback, but he slowly nodded in understanding, they all looked so sad… and Minho could feel the pitiful gaze directed towards him, and it just made him feel sicker.

“Did you all went to see him…?” Minho asked in a small voice.

They all answered with slow nods.

“He’s in a better place now, Min…” Alby tried to comfort.

“I know…” Minho chocked back a sob, “I know!” tears threatened to spill out of his tears as he was once more reminded what had happened. It hurt, it hurt _so much_.

“How about, ya’ all go home first? Alby and I will stay,” Newt proposed to the small crowd of friends.

Minho stared away at an empty space with hollowed and slightly damp eyes as they slowly left the room.

_“…till death do you part?”_

_“I do.” Minho spoke with utter determination, there was no other people in this world that he would spend his whole life with. There was only one person to fill that role, and that person stood in front of him at the aisle._

_Thomas looked like a kid who just got his favorite toy, with that boyish grin on his face that just showed how much this meant to him, meant to Minho. That they would spend their whole life together, till death do them part._

_“I hereby pronounce you as husband and husband, you may now kiss your partner.”_

_In a split second, they slammed their lips together, the first official kiss as a wedded partner. Thomas tangled one hand in Minho’s perfectly styled hair, the other around Minho’s neck, Minho cupped Thomas’s face with one hand, while the other around his waist._

_Then Minho moved the hand from Thomas’s face to the back of his thigh and dipped him downwards. Families struggled to cover their children’s eyes as Minho and Thomas continued to make out in front of the crowd._

_After they finally pulled away, they looked disgustingly cute at each other as their face flushed red from the kiss._

_“I love you, Minho.”_

_“I love you, Thomas.”_

_And that was true, Minho would never be able to love someone else the way he loved Thomas._

After a long moment of silence aside from the beeping mechanism, Minho finally spoke.

“Tell me that the bastard of a driver got what he deserved.” Minho gritted his teeth as the pit of his stomach filled with hatred and vengeance, the beeping from the medical device quickened.

Newt and Alby looked at each other worriedly for a moment before Newt answered him.

“He was found drunk driving with voluntary intoxication, and because his driving has caused….”

Minho flinched.

“…he will stay in the prison for the rest of his life.”

“Good.” Minho felt mild relief, the beeping returned to a more regular pace as Minho breathed out slowly.

“Listen, Minho,” Alby started, “you will always have us if you need help, okay?”

“Always?” Minho snorted sarcastically, “he said always too,” Minho barked out a pathetic laugh in attempt to cover his grief.

Newt and Alby gave each other another look before looking back sadly at Minho who had his eyes glued towards the night sky.

The rain started to fall, hitting the windows like pebbles that Minho had thrown at Thomas’s window when they were younger.

_Brenda’s scream tore the whole floor of the hospital room. Minho and Thomas both hold her hand as she struggled to push._

_Thomas continued to mutter encouragement while Minho was quiet but buzzing with nervousness._

_“One, two, three, push!” Scream._

_Nobody knew how long has passed as Minho and Thomas sat next to Brenda as she kept pushing and pushing._

_There was another cry, but it didn’t belong to any of them. It was from the baby._

_Brenda desperately gasped for air after such a long battle._

_The doctor handed the baby to Thomas._

_“Oh my god…” Brenda gasped weakly, she went teary eyes as she caressed the baby’s head._

_“Thank you, Brenda,” Thomas cried too, eyes glued at the newborn, “thank you for such a lovely baby.”_

_“You’re welcome, Thomas…” Brenda’s face was pale but she still smiled bright, “I’m glad I could help, now let me sleep,” she joked before she slowly dozed off from exhaustion._

_“Thomas, I wanna hold him,” Minho whined from Thomas’s side as they were escorted out from the room._

_“Here…” Thomas gently handed the baby to Minho._

_“He looks just like you,” Minho was in awe._

_Thomas chuckled how excited his husband was, but he couldn’t miss the chance, “Of course, it’s my sperm, I won the bet nine months ago, remember?” he teased._

_Minho pouted as he gently rock the baby in his arms, “What are we gonna name him?”_

_Thomas grinned, “Dylan.”_

_Minho grinned back, they were going to start a family. Together._

The door was shoved open, snapping three heads towards it.

Minho’s heart thudded, “Thomas?” he whispered. But he knew it wasn’t Thomas, Thomas never gelled his hair up like that, Thomas rarely wore plaids. But the person standing at the door just looked exactly like Thomas when he was younger.

“Papa!” Dylan came forward to hug Minho, followed behind him was Britt, Dylan’s girlfriend.

“Dyl!” Minho used the hand that wasn’t in a cast to wrap around his son’s neck into the hug.

“Daddy’s gone, papa!” Dylan’s breath shuddered next to Minho’s ear.

“I know, boy, I know…” Minho patted Dylan’s back comfortingly, but he himself could feel the tears rolling down his own face when he saw the all-too-familiar face.

“I’m sorry for your loss, uncle…” Britt spoke lowly as she gently pulled Dylan away from Minho as they sat next to the bed.

“Thank you Britt.” Minho wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Newt and Alby sat quietly as they watched the scene unfold.

“I’m gonna kill that bastard lorry driver!” Dylan announced through gritted teeth.

“Dyl, calm down…” Britt tried to soothe him.

“He killed my dad!” Dylan argued.

“I know… Dyl… I know…” Britt pulled Dylan into her embrace as a fresh wave of tears started to fall from Dylan’s eyes.

“That bastard already got what he deserved,” Minho spoke through his gritted teeth, “spending his whole life in prison.”

Dylan nodded approvingly as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks furiously.

“I wanna see him.” Minho announced suddenly.

“Me too.” Dylan agreed.

Newt, Alby and Britt couldn’t do anything but to comply.

Minho groaned in pain with each step he took towards to morgue, held up by Newt and Alby. They tried to convince him otherwise but it was fruitless. “I need to see him, _please_ …” Minho begged, they never saw him beg before at all, it just showed how much Thomas meant to Minho.

Minho and Dylan stood on the both side of Thomas’s cold, unmoving body. Minho caressed the shaggy brown hair of his lover as he traced the outline of Thomas’s face that he was so familiar with. Waves and waves of memories hit Minho hard, he couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down once again as he sobbed. Dylan stood quiet as he witnessed the mirror image of his older self lied still on the aluminum table, the father that he could always count on, his mentor on everything, and he was gone forever.

Minho slowly rested his forehead onto Thomas’s pale one, “I love you so much, Thomas…” he whispered as he planted one last kiss on Thomas’s pale lips as Minho sobbed loudly while hugging Thomas’s cold body.

_“I’m telling you, Superman is better!” Thomas whined from the passenger seat._

_“Nope, Batman is,” Minho grinned as he drove the car towards the cinema to watch the latest Batman versus Superman movie._

_“Can’t you let me win this one time?” Thomas pouted._

_“No can do, baby, and aren’t you too old to pout?” Minho retorted._

_“Hey! Rude!” Thomas smacked Minho’s arm playfully._

_Minho grinned as he held Thomas’s hand between their seats as they drove in comfortable silence aside from the close-to-quiet radio._

_“Hey! It’s our prom song!” Thomas turned up the radio as Taylor Swift started to sing from the radio._

_Minho chuckled fondly as he took a peak at Thomas but his eyes widened._

_Minho immediately tried to pull Thomas towards himself as a lorry collided from the passenger side but it was too late._

_The lorry rammed into them, sending them flying a few feet away. The car flipped numerous times from the large impact until it finally stopped with the car lying upside down._

_Minho groaned in pain as he tried to shake his head of the dizziness, he immediately took a glimpse at Thomas, and the sight was not pretty. “T-Thomas…” Minho groaned, Thomas was covered into blood, he couldn’t see how badly Thomas was hurt, but he knew it was bad._

_Thomas moaned in pain, “I-I can’t move!!” he panicked._

_“Thomas, calm down…” Minho unbuckled his seatbelt, making him drop onto the roof of the car, landing with an "umph", “I’m going to get you, Thomas!”_

_“M-Minho… I can’t feel my legs!” Thomas cried out._

_“T-Thomas, it’s gonna be alright, you hear me, babe?”_

_Minho limped his way towards the passenger side of the car despite the pain he was in, he didn’t care, Thomas needed him!_

_“M-Minho!” Thomas moaned as Minho struggled to open the door._

_“SOMEBODY CALL 911!” Minho screamed at the gathering crowd._

_The door finally cracked open, and Minho dove into the car to help Thomas out._

_“Shit!” Minho cursed as he unbuckled Thomas from his seatbelt, making him fall directly into Minho’s arm which was already badly injured._

_“M-Minho… everything’s fading…” Thomas informed Minho with a tired voice as he was pulled out of the car._

_“No, Thomas… stay with me, okay? J-just stay with me!” Minho cradled Thomas in his arms after making sure they were far enough from the car._

_“M-Minho… I think I-I might not m-make it…” Thomas’s eyes that were staring upwards at Minho were starting to be unfocused as he coughed up blood._

_“No, no, no, keep your eyes open for me, okay?” Minho shook Thomas’s body, tears started to prickle his eyes._

_Thomas shook his head lightly with a small smile on his face, “T-this is it—” he coughed out blood again “I’m s-sorry, M-Minho…” Thomas cupped Minho’s face._

_“Don’t say things like that!” Minho scolded with a sniffle, “y-you’re gonna be fine!” he reassured, but to who?_

_“I-I love y-you, Minho, r-remember that…” Thomas pulled Minho into a kiss._

_Minho’s mouth exploded with the taste of copper as he kissed back while tears rolled down his face, then Thomas went limp in his arms._

_A loud scream tore through the night amidst the sound of sirens._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, don't kill me.


End file.
